She's Everything
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Song Fic. It may be more, let me know what you think I should do. This is not some of my best work but I think it is ok. Elliot's POV thinking about Olivia of course. This summary does not do it justice, so please R&R!


She's Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own L&O: SVU, you know damn well if I did that Elliot and Olivia would be more than just friends! I don't own the song either it belongs to Brad Paisley. Beware this is fluffy.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She lookes great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear _

_Now and then she's moody_

I look down at the pile of junk by the door, a pair of cheap sunglasses, shoes, keys and a hand bag that I am sure contains at least one candy bar and probably five tubes of lip junk. I smile and call out, "Livia, I'm home."

My very pregnat wife come out of the kitchen to greet me with a smudge of flour on her cheek.

"Hi. How was your day?" she asks, kissing me on the lips.

_She's a saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a- blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she mad_

_And she's a lover when she loving_

I kick off my shoes and watch as Olivia goes back to puttering in the kitchen. I flop down on the couch and think about how much my life has changed in the past year and a half. I had loved Olivia Benson from afar for so long that there were times I almost needed to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming all this. That I wouldn't wake up and find out that Liv wasn't there, wasn't having my child. I love watching her as we drive with the windows down and her long brown hair blows in her face or the warm conversations she has with my daughters about their boy problems. I know that I would even miss her temper when she gets mad, because really she was kind of cute the way her eyes blaze and she pulls her self up to her full height.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Cause she everything to me_

She's everything to me. I don't know where I would be without her. I had thought that I had it all when I was married to Kathy but since our divorace and my marriage to Olivia I have found that I was missing out on so much. The feeling of coming home to someone that knows you inside and out is amazing. I have since marrying Olivia come to realize that when I married Kathy I hadn't been in love, I had been in lust.

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word cause it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath with candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

Before Olivia got pregnant we often spent our Saturday evenings out on the town with our good friends and coworkers, John and Casey Much. When they got together we had all been really suprised and now Olivia and Casey were sharing the joys of pregnancy together only John and Casey were having a girl and Liv and I are having a boy. When we went out I usually forbade Olivia from drinking becasue experience had taught me right away that she couldn't hold her liquour.

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet _

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

Olivia gives 110 of herself to everyone and everything she does and there are times that I am envious of her ability to do so. I wish that I could give that much of myself everyday and still be able to come home and be a good husband and father. Another thing that most do not know about Olivia is her uncanny ability to wrap herself up in our down comforter. It seems everynight I end up with nothing but the sheet and a thin blanket and Olivia is wrapped like a burrito baby in our comforter, but hey she the mother of my unborn son so I won't give her to much greif about being a blanket hog.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Cause she everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wodden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah she's the one_

_That I'd lay my own life down for_

Olivia comes back in from the kitchen and close to my ear says, "Honey, supper is ready."

I love that voice, the sound of it and how is slides over your ear like silk. For as long as I've known Olivia I have been able to picture myself with her in old age, setting in rocking chairs, prattling our grandkids on our knees. I've thought about it alot and I realized that I had never had that vision with Kathy. I also know that I would willing lay down my life for Olivia. I had proved that they day that Gitano had held a gun to my head and I had told Olivia to go and let him kill me. Of course she hadn't and for that I am going to be eternally grateful. If she had we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be waiting the arrival of our son.

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_


End file.
